DATE
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Welcome to D.A.T.E Restaurant! Our special menu for today is brain with barbeque sauce. AU. For Suspense Week. R&R?


Warning:

Rated M. And M for mature contents. Not mesum contents.

Bloody, chara death, AU

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Queliet Kura Shiroyama presents

A suspense story

For Suspense week, 13.11.2010 – 20.11.2010

**D.A.T.E Restaurant**

"Welcome to D.A.T.E Restaurant! Our special menu for today is brain with barbeque sauce."

~Death~

.

Sinjuku-Fall; 03.56 pm

Hari ini cuaca cerah, daun-daun berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Membuat jalanan tertutup oleh warna merah, kuning, oranye, dan coklat terang. Udara terasa dingin.

"Ah… cuacanya bagus, ya, Sasuke!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas tangannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress terusan berwarna biru pucat selutut dengan lengan pendek yang menggembung—balon. Sepatu haknya yanng berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari bajunya melilit kaki putih gadis itu hingga sebetis. Rambut pendeknya ia kuncir kembar dengan pita berwarna biru laut. Pemuda berambut biru dongker di sebelahnya terlihat tenang dengan headphone mixstyle berwarna hitam-putih melekat di kepalanya. Tidak menanggapi perkataan gadis bermata emerald di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos V neck hitam dan jaket berwarna biru, celana jeans, serta sepatu kets berwarna biru-putih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua di restoran atau ka— Sasuke? Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" tanya gadis itu kesal sambil menarik headphone yang dipakai pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes dari pemuda bermata onyx tersebut, "Aku mendengarkan, Sakura. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan headphone-ku? Bisa rusak kalau kau tarik seperti itu."

"Huh! Kenapa, sih, sifatmu selalu saja dingin dan cuek seperti itu?" gerutu gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan mendengar gerutu kekasihnya dan memasang kembali headphonenya.

"Nee, Sasuke, kau ingin makan apa? Aku, sih, sedang ingin makan steak atau daging-daging lain yang dipanggang. Tapi sepertinya lasagna juga enak…" Sakura terus mengoceh. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, "Terserah kau saja."

Mendengar Sasuke menyerah, Sakura bersorak senang dan memeluk lengan Sasuke, "Arigatou, Sasuke! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

~And~

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati sebuah jalan dimana terdapat banyak sekali toko yang berjejer disana. Toko pakaian, rumah makan, toko buku, minimarket, dan banyak lagi. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya pun kini tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari bata merah. Pintu dan bingkai jendelanya terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih. Gayanya sangat sederhana, namun menarik. Atapnya juga berwarna putih. Di depannya berdiri sebuah papan tulis hitam berbentuk persegi panjang yang bertuliskan 'D.A.T.E! Now open! Everyday surprise. Today's special: Special Barbeque Sauce' yang ditulis dengan kapur berwarna-warni. Tempat itu masih sepi. Sakura hanya melihat sekitar tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Tapi tentu ia tidak tahu ada berapa orang pengunjung di dalam restoran itu. Sakura, 'kan, bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran atau pesulap.

"Sasuke, sepertinya restoran itu baru buka. Mau coba kesana?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda berambut biru dongker disebelahnya.

"DATE? Restoran apa itu? Mexico?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya masakan Amerika."

"Sepertinya?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Turuti saja perkataanku!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya pasrah sambil memutar matanya bosan. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Diikuti dengan Sasuke yang tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam restoran itu, mereka disambut oleh seorang maid berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ponytail dengan mata aquamarine yang cantik. Maid itu mengenakan seragam semacam tube dress berwarna merah hati dengan lengan balon. Sebuah pita berwarna hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Roknya mengembang dengan renda-renda berwarna hitam menhiasi bagian bawahnya. Panjangnya hanya selutut. Sangat simpel, namun manis. Kunciran yang maid tersebut kenakan tidak lain hanyalah sebuah pita berwarna hitam. Sepatu yang ia kenakan adalah sebuah boots hitam dengan tali berwarna senada dengan bajunya, "Konichiwa! Selamat datang di DATE. Meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya maid itu dengan senyum manis.

"Eh… dua saja," jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Maid itu mengangguk dan meminta Sakura serta Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk di meja nomor empat yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Restoran itu cukup nyaman. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas meja. Sebuah lampu berbentuk tabung menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan, sementara di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah lampu kecil. Membuat ruangan itu terlihat romantis. Di dalam pun baru ada sekitar lima orang pengunjung termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Kemudian maid berambut pirang itu memberikan Sakura dan Sasuke sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang bertuliskan 'Menu' berwarna perak . Sampulnya cukup keras dan di dalamnya hanya terdapat tiga lembar kertas yang dilaminating. Desain menunya cukup menarik; kertas berwarna merah bata dan ditulis dengan tinta emas.

"Apa yang spesial di restoran ini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Yang spesial dari restoran kami adalah 'Every week Surprise' yang menyajikan menu yang berbeda-beda setiap minggunya. Khusus untuk minggu ini, karena kami baru saja buka, kami mengganti 'Every week Surprise' menjadi 'Everyday Surprise' dan menu yang disajikan tidak ada dalam daftar menu," jelas maid itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya menarik. Aku mau itu. Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?" Sakura mengembalikan daftar menu yang dipegangnya pada maid bermata aquamarine itu.

"Aku pesan sirloin steak saja," ujar Sasuke sambil memilih-milih lagu dari iPod-nya.

"Sirloin steak untuknya," maid bermata aquamarine itu dengan cepat menuliskan pesanan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, saya ulangi pesanannya. Everyday Surprise satu dan Sirloin Steak satu."

"Dan jus tomat," Sasuke dengan cepat menambahkan. Matanya masih terpaku pada daftar lagu yang terdapat di layar iPod-nya.

"Baiklah, jus tomat satu. Chotto matte kudasai!" maid tersebut mengambil menu yang tergeletak di depan Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

~Torture~

"Sasuke, lepaskan headphone-mu itu!" seru Sakura sebal. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menurunkan headphone-nya ke lehernya.

"Hei, hei! Bukankah itu Hinata dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, "Sepertinya mereka sedang berkencan."

"Oh, si dobe dan gadis Hyuuga itu," tanggap Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Sakura berteriak memanggil kedua temannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat gadis yang dulu disukainya itu dan sahabat terbaiknya di dunia, "Sakura-chan! Teme!"

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata biru itu menarik kursinya dan kursi kekasihnya ke meja bernomor empat.

"Suatu kebetulan bertemu kalian disini!" Naruto menarik kursi Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk sebelum kemudian ia mendorongnya kembali dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Ya! Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, kami baik-baik saja. Hari ini kami menginjak bulan keenam," jelas Naruto.

"Waah! Sudah setengah tahun! Hebat sekali kalian! Kalau kami…" Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, "Kami baru menginjak bulan ketiga. Kami sempat break dua bulan untuk fokus belajar."

"Hahaha… kau payah juga ya, Teme? Aku dan Hinata-chan tidak pakai break segala masih bisa medapat nilai bagus. Oke, mungkin pas-pasan untukku, tapi tetap saja…" ejek Naruto sambil tertawa. Gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil. Sedangkan pasangan mereka juga asyik berbincang-bincang. Sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum. Manis sekali. Mereka asyik berbicara saat maid berambut pirang yang tadi melayani meja Sakura datang membawa kereta dorong dua tingkat. Tingkatan yang bawah tertutup oleh pinggir-pinggir taplak meja yang menggantung bebas yang melapisi tingkatan atas. Di kereta itu terdapat dua buah silver tray, sebuah panci, segelas jus tomat serta segelas minuman yang berisi liquid kental berwarna merah yang mengisi seperempat botol itu dan liquid cair berwarna transparan dengan sedikit gelembung kecil di dalamnya. Sakura menafsirkan minuman itu sebagai sirup dan soda.

"Sirloin steak dan tomato juice," ujar maid itu seraya meletakkan sebuah silver tray dan jus tomat di depan Sasuke.

"Everyday Surprise," sebuah silver tray dan segelas minuman mendarat di depan Sakura.

"Selamat menikmati," kemudian maid itu pergi kebelakang, meninggalkan kereta dorongnya dibelakang Sasuke. Sakura membuka silver tray-nya yang ternyata berisi spaghetti dengan irisan keju dan daging barbeque diatasnya, serta saus spaghetti yang baunya sanga harum. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang maid berkuncir empat datang ke meja yang tadi di duduki Naruto dan Hinata dengan kereta dorong yang sama persis dengan yang maid berambut pirang tadi bawa. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah maid itu, maid itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf menunggu, ini Everyday Surprise-nya dan Soyu Ramen-nya," maid itu meletakkan dua buah silver tray dan segelas minuman yang sama persis dengan milik Sakura di atas meja. Satu di depan Naruto dan satu lagi di depan Hinata.

"Permisi," maid itu membungkuk lalu pergi ke belakang.

"Itadaki— Ah! Aku lupa memesan minuman!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? kalau begitu ambil saja punyaku," Sakura menyodorkan minumannya pada Naruto.

"A… Sakura, tidak usah… Ini, Naruto-kun, ambil punyaku saja…" Hinata hendak memberikan minumannya pada Naruto. Namun Sakura buru-buru mencegahnya, "Hinata, tidak usah. Aku memberikan minumanku pada Naruto karena aku tidak suka soda. Lagi pula, aku bawa air mineral!"

Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memakan santapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berhenti berbicara walaupun mereka sedang makan. Minuman mereka pun kini tinggal setengah. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata, minuman milik Hinata masih penuh sedangkan makanan mereka berdua baru habis seperempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang maid yang tadi melayani mereka berempat muncul di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Hinata tersentak kaget. Sampai-sampai Sakura tersedak dan segera mengambil minumannya.

"Apakah anda semua menikmati pelayanan dan makanannya?" tanya maid yang berkuncir empat dengan senyum manis yang menyeramkan. Hinata mengangguk ragu. Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja berbincang. Mereka tidak sadar akan kehadiran kedua maid itu.

"Kami akan memberikan Surprise dari Everyday Surprise," ujar maid yang berambut pirang. Kedua maid itu pun mengambil sesuatu dari kereta dorong masing-masing. Sebuah pisau dapur dan sebuah kapak.

"Eh?" Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya diam terpaku.

"Selamat menikmati?" seru maid yang berambut pirang. Maid yang berkuncir empat langsung mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Naruto. Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Seakan saat ini tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa. Maid beriris hijau itu langsung menggesekkan pisaunya dengan kulit leher Naruto. Membuat liquid berwarna merah pekat mengalir keluar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata berteriak histeris, "KYAAAA!"

Sedangkan maid bermata aquamarine itu mengayunkan kapaknya ke dahi Sasuke, membuat otak pemuda bermata onyx itu terekspos dan darah bercucuran, "Everyday Special untuk hari ini adalah 'Brain with Barbeque sauce'."

Sasuke masih terlihat santai. Ia masih terus berbincang dengan Naruto dengan keadaan bagian atas kepalanya terbuka. Naruto pun terlihat sama padahal sebuah pisau sedang membelah lehernya. Maid berambut pirang itu kemudan mengambil garpu dan pisau dari kereta dorongnya dan mulai memotong otak Sasuke kecil-kecil. Kemudian ia memasukkan potongan-potongan otak Sasuke kedalam panci. Tentu saja kedua gadis cantik dihadapannya berteriak histeris. Mata Sakura terbelalak sementara Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu seseorang memegang tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya.

"Kenapa, nona?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata coklat keabuan dan barambut hitam tengah merangkulnya, "Nikmatilah pertunjukannya."

Maid berkuncir empat itu kemudian menampung darah pemuda berambut pirang yang lehernya telah mendapat luka yang menganga. Sementara maid berambut ponytail tengah menggenggam sebuah capit yang biasa digunakan untuk mengambil kue. Ia mengarahkan capitnya ke mata onyx Sasuke yang sebelah kanan dan menariknya keluar. Kemudian ia memasukkan benda bulat itu ke dalam panci bersama dengan darah Naruto. Maid berkuncir empat disebelahnya juga kini tengah memotong jari Naruto satu per satu juga mengiris telinganya. Lalu ia menarik kedua mata biru pemuda itu keluar menggunakan tangannya. Maid bermata aquamarine di sebelahnya kini menjepit lidah Sasuke dengan capit yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil mata Sasuke dan memotong lidahnya. Lalu ia mengiris-iris tangan Sasuke layaknya ia megiris-iris daging untuk sup. Sementara Naruto, dadanya kini sedang dibelah menggunakan pisau dapur dan isi perutnya ditarik keluar lalu dimasukkan ke dalam panci. Sasuke juga kini dadanya telah terbelah, jantung dan paru-parunya dipotong lalu dimasukkan ke dalam panci. Bau amis menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan panik. Hal yang sama terjadi pula dengan pengunjung yang lain. Mereka yang memesan Everyday Surprise harus menyaksikan temannya atau pun kekasihnya dibunuh dengan cara yang mengerikan. Mereka semua dijaga oleh dua orang maid. Seorang yang menyuguhkan tontonan dan seorang lagi yang menjaga agar mereka tidak kabur. Dan anehnya, semua yang memesan Everyday Surprise adalah perempuan. Sakura melirik kearah Hinata. Gadis itu menangis meraung-raung, meminta maid berkuncir empat itu berhenti menyiksa kekasihnya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia pun berteriak, "HENTIKAN!"

BRUK

Teriakan Sakura mengakhiri pertunjukan. Kini kedua pemuda itu terkapar dilantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan nanar. Kedua maid itu lalu mencampurkan daging, darah, dan organ-organ menjijikan itu dengan saus barbeque yang kental. Mengaduknya sambil tertawa dan menyajikannya pada Hinata juga Sakura dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Sangat menjijikkan. Benda-benda kenyal berbau amis itu bercampur dengan liquid berwarna merah pekat dan liquid kental berwarna coklat. 'Masakan' itu sukses membuat Hinata muntah di tempat. Sakura hanya bisa menangisi kematian Sasuke sambil mengaduk-aduk benda menjijikan itu menggunakan tangannya, "Sa… Sasuke…"

Sakura mengambil beberapa benda kenyal itu dan memeluknya.

"SASUKEEEEE!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Pengunjung lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berteriak saat tubuh teman ataupun kekasihnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Ada yang kepalanya dihancurkan, ada yang alat indra-nya hilang, ada yang kulitnya tidak ada, ada juga yang bahkan sampai tidak berbentuk. Sakura masih menangisi kepergian Sasuke sedangkan Hinata terduduk lemas. Kemudian kedua maid itu —yang kini telah berlumuran darah, menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata seraya berkata, "Selamat! Sekarang kalian bagian dari kami!"

Gadis berambut hitam yang berada di belakang Hinata membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua gadis itu, "Jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

~Expert~

Paris-Winter; 02.27 pm

"Hah… musim dingin di Paris benar-benar dingin…" ujar seorang gadis berwajah oriental sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan tebal berwarna coklat. Uap putih keluar dari muluutnya setiap kali ia berbicara.

"Salahmu sendiri yang ingin melanjutkan study-mu ke Paris," pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya.

"Walaupun kau selalu mengeluh, kau tetap mengikutiku kemana pun, 'kan, Neji?" gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum kearah kekasihnya yang dibalas dengan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi pemuda yang dipanggil Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, Ten-ten?" tanya Neji dengan niat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm? Bukan ide yang buruk," Ten-ten mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Berusaha menangkap butiran salju yang jatuh menghujani kota Paris. Kota itu kini sedang diselimuti oleh selimut dingin berwarna putih. Salju yang menutupi jalan tidak tebal, masih memungkinkan untuk dilewati kendaraan. Neji memiliki sebuah motor di rumah kerabatnya yang tinggal di kota menara Eiffel tersebut, namun Ten-ten bersikeras ingin berjalan kaki mengelilingi kota Paris. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sebuah restoran yang menarik. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari bata merah dan atap yang berwarna putih. Pintu dan bingkai jendelanya terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih pula.

"Aaah! Restoran itu lucu!" seru Ten-ten saat gadis itu melihat restoran yang dilihat Neji, "Kita kesana saja, yuk!"

"Hah? Yah… terserah kau saja," mereka berdua pun memasuki restoran itu. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu, Ten-ten membaca tulisan dari kapur berwarna-warni di papan tulis persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah pintu masuk, "'D.A.T.E! Now open! Everyday surprise. Today's special: Special Spaghetti and Eyeball'? Nama yang menyeramkan untu sebuah makanan."

"Hmph… kau takut hanya karena nama seperti itu?" ejek Neji.

"Enak saja! Ayo masuk!" Ten-ten menarik tangan Neji. Saat mereka masuk ke restoran itu, mereka disambut oleh seorang maid berambut merah muda pendek dan seorang maid berambut indigo panjang. Rambut keduanya dibiarkan digerai. Kedua maid itu mengenakan seragam semacam tube dress berwarna merah hati dengan lengan balon. Sebuah pita berwarna hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Roknya mengembang dengan renda-renda berwarna hitam menhiasi bagian bawahnya. Panjangnya hanya selutut. Sepatu yang mereka kenakan adalah sebuah boots hitam dengan tali berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

"Bonsoir! Welcome to DATE. Table for two?" tanya maid yang berambut merah muda.

"Yes, please!" Ten-ten mengangguk semangat.

"This way, madamoiselle," maid berambut indigo itu menuntun mereka menuju mejanya.

.

.

Meja nomor 4.

**~O.W.A.R.I~**

Three words:

HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK

Special thanks for Mysticahime senpai yang mengadakan event super keren ini XD Juga buat cumanakecil yang mau membantu saya memposting cerita saya :D Maafkan saya kalau gorenya kurang maksimal, saya buat ini dikejar deadline. Jadi agak buru-buru nyelesaiinnya. =3= Maafkan saya juga kalau ada typo ya~

Lastly, Review please?

-Queliet Kuro Shiroyama-


End file.
